guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vision of Despair
Skills confirmed via SoC. --Karlos 01:17, 10 November 2006 (CST) Pretty ridiculous The mobs aroudn him are about 7 or 8, with a few monks,mesmers, necromancers and elementalists. That means you better kill them one at a time or you will be swamped when they used Call to the Torment... It doesn't help when henches don't auto-target the mobs with call to the torment-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 22:56, 20 December 2006 (CST) yeah.. this was pretty annoying to cap with hench/heros. by the end i'm sure we all had 60dp. BUT i noticed that we would kill atorment, after it copied itself, then wipe. rez, run back, and we could pull, and single out the new "copy". they dont seem attached to the orginal group. thats the only way i was able to cap this. Sephine 18:26, 13 January 2007 (CST) Indeed, copied Torment creatures are independent of all other groups. I found myself pulling quite a few lone Words of Madness. My best strategy was the opposite of what it seems most suggest: take out the melee classes first, then the spellcasters. All in all, the spellcasters had the worst damage output, so when all I had left were mesmers and monks, it wasn't too difficult. It might've helped my decision with the fact that I was a Spoil Victor necro. Definitely a hard cap, high on my list, almost beating out Maw. DancingZombies 17:11, 8 April 2007 (CDT) I did this cap easily with 2 monk heroes, 2 monk henchies, zhed as an sf, devona, and herta. I also had the quest Into the Fire active, so I picked up Thenemi and Garfaz on the way. Only the one death: Zhed. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane'']] (Talk) 10:06, 21 April 2007 (CDT) I needed this skill for my skillhunter title, ive read the discussion about it and was a little discouraged, i went for it nonetheles. I got it in ONE go with just 3 Heroes and 4 Henchmen. trough all the way only one died (sousuke :S). my party formation was. me (monk, prot), sousuke (savannah heat), Kos (tank with armor of earth and grasping earth), razah ( conventional defensive ritual lord), mhenlo, devona, kihm, herta. so dont be discouraged by all the posts and just go for it :P oris rhy 11:32, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah.. I honestly don't see what all the fuss is about. Use the lock target with heroes, call for the henchmen, and this is easy. It took ten minutes to get. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya Ridiculous...ly easy, you mean. Sheesh. When something seems really hard, maybe its time to question if you're the one who's not doing it right huh? 201.37.9.152 17:04, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Well its not EASY, and certainly not RIDICULOUSLY easy, but it isn't hard either. I've been wiping this mob time after time in an attempt to farm the Staff of Despair (I have no cute solo builds that might speed up the process). I gave up on the hope of having it dropped after doing atleast 1 run everyday for a few weeks, all I got was a gold staff once, but atleast I can assure anyone that this mob isn't particularly any more difficult than any other boss mob in the game. GL & HF - Pup :Heroes and Hecnies also gain drops, and that is probably why you didn't get as much. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:54, 2 December 2007 (UTC)